The End of Love and the Beginning of a New
by daiskifunny
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are as you may have already know, a couple on the series, Well.. sort of, But in my story, The relationship become's a bit off and Kagome decides to kill Inuyasha for all he have cause her. A broken heart... and a cold feeling in her h


The End of Love and The Beginning of a New  
His heart pounded, Her arrow pulled back and ready to fire at the opposite end. Inuyasha couldn't move, he was either to shocked or to caring to strike her down with his own bare hands and knock her cold.   
  
ÒI thought you cared for me...... I thought you loved me.... ME... Ò  
  
Kagome whispered the words repeatedly and kept on staring straight into InuyashaÕs eyeÕs practically binding him with the truth. Inuyasha did care and love Kagome, but not as much as Kikiyo. Kikiyo was his one true love, His one true thing he cared for and made him realize that their was more to it then slaughtering men for their his own satisfying pleasure.   
  
ÒKagome... I thought you would understand the situation. Sadly you don't... IÕm... sorry....But....Ó  
  
Kagome twitched at the sound of the word *sorry*. She hesitated but then yelled with such an angry voice it made Inuyasha fall back onto the tree.   
  
ÒI just wanted to be with you... Just take the harsh reality... KIKIYO IS DEAD! SHEÕS DEAD OKAY! She is nothing more in the living! Unless you WANT to have a corpse as your wife!Ó  
  
Kagome cried those last words and broke down kneeling before the bow and arrow on the soft plush grass. The floor felt as cold as the air she breathed, It felt icy as it went down her throat freezing her lungs making it harder and harder to breathe. Inuyasha remained seated at the same place, but tried to come closer to Kagome to comfort her and explain things clearly, But Kagome knocked away his hand and scrambled back up on her own two legs with the same position as before.   
  
ÒDon't try that shit on me again Inuyasha! It isn't gonna work this time!Ó, Kagome pulled back her arrow once more and quickly let it go resulting a successful hit.  
ÒKago.. me.....................Ó  
  
Inuyasha slowly passed away from KagomeÕs arrow a few breaths later, and at the very spot Kikiyo put a spell upon him 50 years back. Kagome then walked the opposite direction, suppressing the tears and doing it successfully. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, love him, kiss him, and touch him for always and eternity, but she would never get the chance since Kikiyo was always around luring Inuyasha from within KagomeÕs reach. As she kept on walking to her destination which was the bone eaterÕs well, she suddenly stopped in her footstepÕs, paralyzed and unable to move, she gasped and tried to make a run for it but couldn't because some sort of spell was restraining her from taking one more step forward. She turned her head slightly just to see the figure of a tall, and slim male who had long silver hair that reminded her of Inuyasha, but a face that seemed unfamiliar to her eyes.  
  
ÒWho... who are you!Ó, Kagome struggled to break free, but failed .  
ÒItÕs useless to resist the spell cast on your body, It will shatter you if you do not refrain from moving like that.Ó  
ÒWHO ARE YOU!Ó, Kagome who was now frightened by the words that came out of the strangers mouth and quickly got pissed at the fact she couldn't see the persons face.  
  
The partially shadowed figure came from underneath the darkness of the tree and shown the face of Sesshomaru, InuyashaÕs older brother. Kagome who was even more pissed at the sight of a person who shareÕs the same blood of Inuyasha ruthlessly cussed at him repeatedly saying dirty blood in the midst of alternate swear words. Sesshomaru who apparently was offended by those words looked face to face at Kagome and grabbed her chin gently with his index and thumb observing her with distaste and softly slurred something that offended Kagome.  
  
ÒWhat did you say, you useless failure of a being .. Whom was jealous by a few intimate kisses between another women with my stupid half demon brother? Face it, Your as disgraceful as I am.Ó  
  
Apparently satisfied with the look on KagomeÕs face made him pull back 1 feet away from where she stood, surveying her on every little detail with much pleasure.   
  
ÒYou look like a bitch who had just gone to murder her husband... haha, I might be right about that now wouldn't I?Ó   
  
Kagome couldn't hold the tears off much longer and accidentally let a tear slide out from under her right eye. It trickled down her cheek slowly and dropped onto the floor with a faint *ptt..*.  
  
ÒI will offer you a deal, You be my servant and I will kill Kikiyo and gather Shikon Shards along with you, Sounds fair?Ó  
ÒN...Ó, Kagome closed her mouth shut and decided not to speak another word.   
ÒWhat?Ó, Sesshomaru spoke, He knew the answer but wanted the pleasure of hearing it through her voice.  
  
Kagome simply nodded and a few more tears flowed down her face. Sesshomaru who was apparently disappointed approved of her answer and began to walk away towards the open field disappearing in sight. Kagome then felt free to move, but didn't know what to do with what she had just done and the agreement she had just said sheÕd commit to.  
  
ÒInuyasha.............Ó  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
  
Authors Message: I know this is kind of a weird sort of a fan fic, but hey, IÕm weird so lets just say its only natural. ^_^ continuations will be made every so often. Review? Bitch at me, I wont mind, as long as you actually read it, IÕm fine with that... 


End file.
